


elevators are death traps

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Elevators, First Conversation, First Meetings, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Scott's ridden the elevator with this guy a lot since he's moved into the building, but they've never really spoken too much.





	

The guy never looked comfortable when Scott saw him in the elevator. Ever. And Scott saw him in the elevator often. It seemed like their work schedules lined up pretty closely, or at least that was what Scott assumed. He didn’t actually know the guy. They’d only spoken once before and that had been a while ago, not long after Scott had moved into his apartment. Scott had seen how uncomfortable the guy looked and asked if he was okay. The guy had responded by vehemently denying that he was scared of elevators. Scott had just nodded in answer, he didn’t really know how else to respond.

Today when Scott got into the elevator to head to work the guy looked particular stressed and uncomfortable. 

“You know this building has stairs,” Scott said as the elevator door slid shut.

The guy shook his head, “I’m fine.”

“Really? Cause you look like you want to throw up.”

The guy gave a nervous laugh. “That’s kind of how it feels. Elevators are death traps.”

“These things are actually pretty safe,” Scott said. “ You know only one in twelve million elevator rides result in a problem and most of those are little things like doors failing to open and most of the actually deaths are maintenance related.”

“Sounds like you’ve done some research,” the guy said.  
Scott nodded. “I lived in a really old house that had elevators put in. The guy who lives there’s in a wheelchair. I got to look at the blueprints from that. Cable elevators like this one, are some of the safest out there.”

The guy seemed to relax a little bit, or Scott thought he did. Then the elevator dinged and the doors opened, letting them off on the ground floor.

“I’m Remy,” the guy said as they stepped out of the elevator.  
“Scott.”

“Nice to properly meet you Scott,” Remy said. “And thank you for that conversation.”

Scott shrugged. “I was just trying to help.”

“Well you did. Can buy you coffee?”

A little taken aback, all Scott was able to get out was. “Um, I don’t drink coffee.”

Remy laughed. “Well it doesn’t have to be coffee,” he said smiling. “Starbucks serves other things.”

Scott wrinkled his nose. “Does it have to be Starbucks?”

Remy grinned. “I’m open to suggestions.”

“There’s this family owned place I like, it’s on my way to work.” Scott went there often enough that he was on first name basis with most of the regular staff. 

“We’ll go there then.”

“You know you didn’t have to do this. I don’t want to make you late for work.”

It was Remy’s turn to shrug. “My boss won’t mind.” 

“Are you sure?”

“If we’re being perfectly honest I’ve been looking for an excuse to ask you to coffee, but we only ever seem to run into each other in the elevator and then I’m usually too flummoxed to do anything.”

Scott ducked his head, a little embarrassed. “Well I guess it’s a good thing I said something today then.”

“It certainly was,” Remy agreed with a grin.


End file.
